1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable personal emergency information and medication holder, and a method for using the personal emergency information and medication holder. The holder has the appearance of a pocket watch or a locket which contains therein a space for medication and a place for a scannable code such as a universal product code (UPC). The scannable code can be utilized by doctors and emergency staff to determine the medical history plus other personal medical and emergency information about the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small pill containers designed to be carried or worn on the person are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,076 issued to Beveridge et al. on Dec. 13, 1983 discloses a moisture resistant, quick release pill container for wearing which is shaped like a pill bottle with a loop on the lid for receiving a chain from which the pill bottle is suspended. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,807 issued to Porter et al. on Mar. 29, 1988 shows a medicinal container constructed of a holder adapted to receive and hold a bottle containing medicinal tablets, and being suspendable from a chain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,952 issued to Hight et al. on Sep. 19, 1989 shows a container for medications formed of two interfitting halves which are held together in gas-tight relation by a resiliently flexible seal, the resiliently flexible seal permitting ready separation of the container halves by an incapacitated person, and the container can be suspended from a chain and worn.
Other wearable holders are also known. U.S. Design Pat. No. 164,522 issued to Stageberg on September 1951 shows a coin holder or the like which has a circular shape having two parts and an interior space; the outer sides of which are tapered toward the bottom and a hole for receiving a chain or such is located in the top to facilitate wearing the holder like a necklace. U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,850 shows a pendent which is generally round in shape with two halves that fit together and open up about a hinge on one side like a pocket watch. U.S. Pat. No. 17,137 issued to Bloomer on Apr. 28, 1857 discloses an improved method of making lockets and discloses lockets which are formed from two halves substantially alike, connected by a hinge and held shut by a spring catch having a ringlet from which to suspend the locket. U.S. Pat. No. 367,087 issued to Briggs on Jul. 26, 1887 shows an improved locket being made from a single piece of stock and having a beaded or ornamented edge. U.S. Pat. No. 718,562 issued to Blackinton on Jan. 13, 1903 shows another improved locket having an integral, hidden hinge and having an internal flange. U.S. Pat. No. 767,836 issued to Rice on Aug. 16, 1904 shows a locket which does not require solder and has two halves connected by a hinge and a ring for receiving a chain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,009 issued to Mark on Apr. 22, 1941 discloses a locket designed to be suspended from a chain about the wearer's neck having an aspect for receiving a keepsake such as a photograph.
Likewise, emergency information, medical information, and identification pendants and bracelets are known in the prior art. U.S. Design Pat. No. 382,223 issued to Harrison on Aug. 12, 1997 shows a medical locket that appears to have two halves, a hinge, a ring for receiving a chain and an accordion information paper therein. U.S. Pat. No. 919,983 issued on Apr. 27, 1909 shows an identification device which can be utilized as a key chain, a pocket item or on baggage which is round with a folded accordion identification strip sheet which is held in place by a sliding cover. U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,870 issued to Foster on Feb. 12, 1918 shows an identification tag locket or holder which has two hingedly connected sections that are secured closed by the spring catch, each section is designed to receive either a picture or an identification form, and having a place for a ribbon to fit through a recess. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,330 issued on Feb. 10, 1981 to Chioffe shows a pendant type capsule to be worn like jewelry and having a small microfilm containing the medical history or medical and personal information, together with a lens and means of holding the film in order to focus on the film and read it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,683 issued to Eller on Jan. 15, 1991 discloses a decorative piece of personal jewelry, such as, a locket worn around the neck on a chain or a bracelet worn on the wrist having a compartment within the jewelry containing an attached identification and medical history of the wearer on a folded piece of waterproof paper.
None of these patents disclose an aesthetically pleasing locket containing emergency medication and medical information. Also, none of the previous references have the capacity to include a large volume of medical and personnel emergency information; these inventions only have space for a limited amount of emergency information.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a personal emergency medication holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.